Love yourself
by anonomase
Summary: hmmmmmmmm no


It had been a quiet and peaceful day for Vlad, that is until Daniel decided to come crashing through. Quite literally too right through the ceiling and breaking one of his priceless vases in the process. Without even so much as a simple sorry, he went out the same hole he came through leaving Vlad to clean up the mess. This whole situation now ruined Vlads perfectly good mood from before when he was finished cleaning up the destructive mess he went to his lab to see if he could get some work done.

Once he made his way down to the lab, he flipped on the lights giving vision to all his variety of inventions. Vlad then sat down at his lab desk thinking of new and improved ideas to win over Maddie and get rid of that dunderhead Jack. All this thinking about Jack put him into an even worse mood than before and all that thinking of Maddie left him in a little uncomfortable predicament.

Knowing that his current predicament wasn't going to go away by its self he decides to go to his bedroom to relieve himself of his problem. Once Vlad Got to his room he shut the door behind him and made sure to lock it for no unsuspecting interruptions.

As Vlad looked out into his room more specifically his bed he wondered if he should just quickly jack off or do something more...interesting. He pondered his choices for a bit until he decided he deserved to have a little treat today.

As Vlad slowly started to take off his clothes he duplicated himself his duplicate going straight into Vlad's walk-in closet knowing exactly what to do. Vlad then went over to the bed now in only his pants with his shirt thrown on the floor. He then went to his nightstand and opened the drawer to pull out a pair of handcuffs and place them on the bed.

That's when the duplicate then came out of the closet as Vlad's head turned to take a look he wasn't surprised already knowing what he was going to see. Standing there was his duplicate but dressed in a very different way then the Vlad sitting on the bed.

The duplicate was dressed rather sexy in vlads opinion He was wearing a pointed studded choker. It connected to a see-through sleeveless shirt that hooked to tight black leather short shorts. The shorts cane about mid-thigh and underneath the shorts were fishnet stockings and wearing also pointed studded bracelets and headband. Also, he was wearing four-inch high heel black combat boots that made his legs seem longer.

The duplicate then made his way to Vlad strutting a little as he walked over giving Vlad a once-over before he grabbed the handcuffs.

"Body up against the headboard...Now" the duplicate ordered Vlad in a commanding voice.

Vlad did as he was told and scooted himself close to the headboard the duplicate then proceeded to handcuff both of Vlad's hands above Vlad. Once they were tightly secured the duplicate went to sit in between Vlads spread opened legs. He then slowly began to slide Vlad's pants off of his legs flinging them across the room on the floor. Then next was the underwear that when it was taken off let sprang free Vlad's erect dick.

The duplicated lowered his head slowly to Vlads pulsing dick and blew on it a little making Vlad hiss as the cool air hit his dick.

Then finally the duplicate wrapped his mouth around vlads cock and slowly moving his head up and down. He continued this making sure to do it as slow as he could to see anytype of reaction. Vlad let his head hit the back of the headboard as pleasure racket his body from the sensations. Wanting more friction Vlad tried to thrust up into the duplicates hot wet mouth but his hips were then pushed down as the slow movements continued.

Then with a pop, the duplicate release vlads dick that was still hard and pulsing with need. Now Vlad was hornier than before panting against the headboard grip tightening in the handcuffs. The duplicate pulled down his shorts and stockings down to his knees. Reaching over to the nightstand the duplicate pulled out a bottle of lube which he then squeezed some in his hand. As he fully coated his hand in the slippery substance he started to prepare himself for the soon intrusion.

He started by sticking one finger into his his ass hole as Vlad watched then a second finger was added. Then he started to move his fingers inside himself to properly stretch his hole and when adjusted to that a third finger was added. Then a fourth was added then after a bit of stretching the duplicate took all his fingers out now ready to take the real thing.

He stood on his knees as he scooted onto Vlad's lap until his entrance was perfectly aligned with Vlad's dick. He stayed in that position for a few minutes which made Vlad growl in frustration and the duplicate smirk in satisfaction. Finally, the duplicate lowered himself down his ass swallowing Vlad's dick until he was all the way down. As he adjusted himself to the intrusion Vlad was dying for some movement to rid him of this pent up arousal.

Then after an eternity to Vlad, the duplicate began to move slowly he moved his body up and down letting a shiver of pleasure go down both there spines at the friction. Still keeping the slow pace the duplicate placed both hands on the headboard to balance himself. Vlad was enjoying this but he was close to release but these slow movements wouldn't do anything to help. It seemed the duplicate was thinking the same thing since just then he started to move at a faster pace.

As he practically bounces himself up and down the shirt that clung tightly to him made his tits bounce along with him. Vlad couldn't take it anymore and phased his hands through the handcuffs and pinned down the duplicate on the bed and started to pound into him relentlessly. As Vlad continued his faced paced movements it quickly brought both of them to the the edge of there orgasm until Vlad did one final thrust that pushed them off.

They laid there for a minute Vlad still inside the duplicate when the door nob started to jiggle and the door came opened. They didn't have time to do anything before in walks in Daniels goth friend Samatha looking rather angry.

"I can't believe this how can you lose the Fenton thermos top it's not like it's ever loose-..." Sam just stood there taking in the image before her. Two Vlads having sex naked well not both one still had clothes on if you could call them that she just knew she could never look at studded clothe the same again. She stayed there for a minute until she left closing the door slowly behind her not saying a word.

Later when asked by Tucker and Danny why she was burning all her clothing with pointed studs all she could say was "Reasons" as she stared into the flames.


End file.
